


Another Memories

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WorldCup2014Drawing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua ini berawal dari  keputusan spontan yang pernah di ucapkan dengan lantang beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang satu pun yang menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya mereka sampai pada titik merepotkan seperti… ini, “Kau tahu aku membencimu, bukan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you, schweisnki710.

“We have some kind of _relationship_ with each other but I’m not quite sure _what it is_.”

-Bastian Schweinsteiger about his friendship with Lukas Podolski-

 

“Hari ini, aku benar ‘kan?”

 

Musim dingin di Hertfordshire menyebabkan suhu di sekitarmu menjadi lebih dingin dari sebebelumnya, terlebih lagi saat ini –kala matahari telah bersembunyi sehingga hanya bulan dan beberapa bintang yang menerangi langit. Tidak mendung, melainkan cerah; seperti perasaanmu, “Berapa lama lagi?”

 

Kau tersenyum; tak ada alasan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Tak menjawab, berpura-pura berfikir barang sejenak sedang sosok satunya menggeram menyesal tak bisa menggapaimu yang nampak sengaja.

 

“Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Apa susahnya sih?”

 

Terdengar _nyolot_ meski tidak pada dasarnya –tidak bisa, ia bersumpah tidak akan bisa untuk sekedar kesal padamu, entah apa sebabnya. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin kau memakai jimat (secara kasarnya, _pelet_ ) yang membuat ia sempat merasakan sebuah ciuman horror dari sebuah sepatu. _Oh seriously_ , ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kau mengucapkannya –pipi menggembung tanda kesal, wajah memerah setengah marah. Namun sekali lagi, takkan ada yang mampu memarahi satu sama lain.

 

“ _Kepo_ ,” jawabmu singkat kemudian tertawa lepas. Kau suka saat-saat seperti ini, membuatnya penasaran akan jawabanmu –atau mungkin _dirimu_. Kau melihatnya membetulkan letak syal berwarna hitam kelam, kau pernah memuji syal itu dan kau juga pernah menyatakan ingin memilikinya. _It’s mine_ , jawabnya sembari menjulurkan lidah; mengejek. Saat itu, kau ingin sekali menendang wajahnya tapi kau tahu kau takkan mampu. Mengapa? Dua hal; (1) ia terlalu jauh, dan (2) kau takkan bisa bahkan untuk sekedar marah padanya.

 

“Kau tahu aku membencimu, bukan?” Ia tersenyum, berusaha menunjukkan sinisme meski ia tahu ia gagal –yang membuatmu tertawa lebih keras di tengah malam sepi seperti saat ini. Kau tahu ia tak serius; demikian pula dengannya. Sinisme hanyalah sebatas lelucon sejak awal pertemuan kalian. Kau menerawang, mendengarnya mengatakan hal yang sama disertai dengan sebuah pukulan cukup keras di belakang kepalanya. Kau, saat itu, membalasnya dengan sebuah cibiran yang kembali membangkitkan emosi. Lucu. Berdebat mengenai hal yang tidak begitu penting namun menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh. Dan kemudian, rutinitas tersebut terulang kembali di pagi hari, kala kalian baru sepersekian detik membuka mata.

 

“Tidak –aku hanya tahu kau menyukaiku,” _DEG_. Mendadak kalian terdiam, menahan nafas. Diam-diam tanganmu menyentuh dadamu, berusaha merasakannya. _Demi Tuhan, apa itu?_ Hati kalian berteriak serentak, secara tak sadar saling menyahut dan terprogram untuk memikirkan hal yang sama. Seringkali merasakannya, entah berapa kali hingga kau tak kuasa menghitungnya lagi. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia kembali membuka suara, “Tidak. Kau yang menyukaiku.”

 

Berusaha menahan tawa, kau mendengarnya berteriak _Hei!_ seraya mengacungkan jari tengahnya padamu. Kau tidak membalasnya, sekali lagi hanya menahan tawa hingga perutmu terasa sakit, “Pfft – _really_ , _buddy_. _No in a million years_!” jawabmu bercanda meski setengah meragu, ia pun turut memperlihatkan reaksi terselubung dengan balik menertawakanmu, “Oh ya? Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu di interview _itu_ , wahai seseorang yang menyukaiku.”

_“If I was a woman, I would take him.”_

Sekali lagi kau terdiam, menatap kosong layar laptopmu sendiri –mendengar suaranya yang terkesan menggodamu. _Itu –itu hanya sekedar lelucon belaka, aku tak serius mengatakannya_ , batinmu panik. Dan untuk pertama kalinya kau meragukan isi hatimu sendiri; pasalnya, jika itu disebut dengan refleks, kenapa harus kalimat seperti –seperti _itu_ yang kau ucapkan?

 

“Ka –kau juga! Coba saja, menurutmu aku tidak sadar saat kau mengatakan hal yang _sama_?”

_“So you guys sleeping together or what?”_

 

Seolah seperti karma, kali ini giliran dirinya yang termangu dalam keheningan. Kalau boleh jujur, kalimat itu memang terdengar seperti sebuah kecemburuan. Ia mengakuinya, begitu pula dengan dirimu. _London dengan Munich, bayangkan saja,_ suara hatinya menggummam pelan. Meski enggan mengakuinya secara terang-terang, ia rasa sepatah kata cukup mampu menyadarkanmu bahwa _sesungguhnya…_

_Tidak –Schweinsteiger, apa yang kau pikirkan?!_

 

“Tuh kan, apa aku bilang, kenyataannya kau lah yang menyukaiku, _Schweini_.”

_Schweini. Schweini. Schweini._ Entah sudah berapa kalinya kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu –dan sejujurnya, kau lah orang pertama yang memanggilnya seperti itu –kau tidak pernah tahu, rahasia itu tersimpan dengan rapat; hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. _Namamu terlalu panjang, merepotkan. Bagaimana jika Basti atau… hmm, oh –Schweini! Itu bagus, bukan? Terdengar manis, sama seperti orangnya_. Jika ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, saat itu, ia seratus persen akan mengatakan _Oh Demi Tuhan, Poldi, jangan menggodaku!_ Bukan malah mengatakan _Terima kasih, aku suka nama itu_.

 

Salah langkah. Dan hal itu menyebabkan kalian terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun sesungguhnya, kalian tak menyesal; melainkan menikmatinya.

 

Jika kalian mampu mengingatnya, salah langkah itu berawal dari  keputusan spontan yang kalian ucapkan dengan lantang beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang menyangka, memang, bahwa keduanya akan saling bertemu –dan menjadi seperti sekarang ini… meski terpisah jauh. Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas, kembali menjadi sosok yang mengalah atau dewasa, lebih tepatnya.

 

“Bocah,”

 

Mendadak –ia terkejut begitu melihat layar laptopnya: sebuah bantal melayang, “Hei _Bocah_ –kau merusak laptopmu sendiri.” Yang kemudian dibalasmu dengan sebuah – _oh tidak, wajah marah itu_ , ia hanya tertawa. Sebuah refleks marah yang gagal atau terlalu _manis_ malah. “Jangan panggil aku bocah, _Bapak Tua_.” Lagi-lagi. Sebuah keributan yang tak berujung. Ia –yang terlalu lelah untuk berdebat– tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih menggelegar.

 

“Ski atau Sepak Bola, Schweinsteiger?”

 

“Tapi aku tetap ganteng,” Tawa terdengar lagi, cukup lama hingga salah satu di antara kalian tertawa tanpa suara dan hampir menangis karenanya, “Bwahahaha!!” Itulah respon yang kau berikan –persetan dengan tetangga-tetanggamu, kau hanya ingin menikmati keceriaan malam ini, bersamanya yang tak bisa kau raih.

 

Ia tak bisa seperti itu, cukup dengan tawa sejenak dan selanjutnya memperhatikan lawan bicaranya diam-diam. Ia lebih suka seperti ini, tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahmu yang pada dasarnya memang seperti _bocah_. Melihat umurmu yang sudah mencapai usia matang sebagai seorang pesepak bola, sejujurnya ia kagum denganmu. Bagaimana tidak: di luar lapangan, boleh saja kau terlihat seperti seorang anak SD yang serampangan. Namun bagaimana bisa ia berubah menjadi sosok yang _sangat…_ sangat dewasa di lapangan?

 

“Aku akan memilih…”

 

“Baiklah –baik, aku menyerah. Kau, Bastian Schweinsteiger, _sahabat baikku_ , merupakan orang yang ganteng –tapi aku lebih ganteng darimu, asal kau tahu.”

_Astaga, aku kenapa?_ Hatinya mencelos tiba-tiba, tak terduga. Apa alasannya pun ia tak paham, tapi entah mengapa mendengar kata _sahabat_ cukup membuatnya merasa terbebani. Bukan; ia tak pernah merasa terbebani karena menjadi _sahabat_ yang baik bagimu. Tapi –demi Tuhan, kenapa hanya… hanya… sebatas…

_Hentikan, Schweisteiger!_

 

“Demi Nutella, Lukas Podolski, kau mulai membuatku sakit kepala,”

 

“… Sepak Bola.”

 

Kau terkekeh pelan, mendesis _Aku menang_ seraya menjulurkan lidah, mengejek. Ia memutar bola matanya, _terserah_ , jawabmu pendek. Kemudian hening seketika. Ia tak berekspresi sama sekali –kau menelan ludah, “Schweini marah?”

 

Memilih sepak bola merupakan hasil pemikiran ke depan yang sangat berat. Sama halnya memilih masa depan, harus ia akui. Sebuah pilihan berat –dua hal yang amat sangat ia cintai, dua hal yang membuatnya merasa seperti hidup kembali. Sesungguhnya ia hampir memilih langkah yang berbeda, namun hati menuntunnya untuk melangkah pada jalan yang pada dasarnya bukanlah _cinta pertamanya_.

 

“Halo, kau masih denganku ‘kan?”

 

“Eh,” debar itu mulai lagi, “Maaf, aku –aku… hmm…” Ia bingung, terpikir masa lalu bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Syukurlah kau hanya tersenyumkecil, “Tak masalah. Jadi, kau marah padaku, Schweini?”

 

Ia menggeleng lemah. _Marah? Mana mungkin,_ pikirnya, “Tidak, Poldi, aku tak marah padamu. Tapi kotak tertawaku mengalami sedikit kerusakan, kekurangan oli –kurasa…” Tawa. Lagi. Meski pada dasarnya ia bingung apa kotak tertawamu memiliki _size_ yang jauh lebih besar tapi jujur saja, tawamu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang ia rindukan saat kau jauh darinya.

 

“Polandia atau Jerman?”

 

“Aku heran,” Kau mengambil nafas dalam, “Kenapa kau selalu membuatku tertawa, Schweini –padahal menurutku, kau ini _Bapak Tua_ yang berisik,” Gerutumu dengan nada yang agak menyebalkan, menurutnya. Kau sempat mendengarnya berteriak _Hei –sekali lagi kau memanggilku_ Bapak Tua _, aku akan menendang kepalamu_ dan _Kau yang berisik,_ Bocah.

 

“Aku… Tidak tahu,” Jawabnya samar-samar, “Mungkin karena aku memang lucu?”

 

“Oh astaga,” kau mengetuk-ngetuk kepalamu dengan sebuah buku, frustrasi –lama-kelamaan lelucon seperti itu mampu membuat kalian benar-benar marah satu sama lain. Kemudian kau mendengarnya bergumam _maaf_ sebelum ikut menenggelamkan diri pada keheningan. _Kenapa?_ Mungkin itulah kalimat tanya yang ada dalam pikiran kalian. Serentak. Bersamaan. Saling penasaran akan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

 

“Aku akan memilih…”

 

Kau terdiam menerawang. Jika bukan karena keputusan itu… kau takkan pernah mendengar kalimat _Hai, namaku Bastian Schweinsteiger –orang-orang biasa memanggilku Schweinsteiger. Siapa namamu?_ Dan kau takkan pernah menjawab _Schwein –apa?_ Lugu sekali, kau mengakuinya. Betapa kau berusaha keras melafalkan nama itu, sehingga pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan menyarankan (atau memaksa, lebih tepatnya) untuk memanggilnya _Schweini_. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kau seringkali melafalkan namanya sebelum terlelap, _masih_ berusaha –hingga berhasil kala mencapai malam ke dua puluh. Hanya Tuhan dan kau –dan kamarmu yang menjadi saksi bisu.

 

“… Jerman.”

 

Kalian adalah _sahabat dekat_ sejak saat itu. Satu paket. Tidak ada _Schweini_ tanpa _Poldi_. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Selalu bersama. Meski jarak memisahkan sejauh apapun… tetap saja, pada akhirnya kalian akan berkomunikasi satu sama lain, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sepi yang menerpa. Tapi terkadang, ada _satu hal_ asing yang menghantui kalian, kapanpun kalian bersama. Tak mengenal waktu maupun jarak. _Satu hal_ yang mengganggu hati kalian. _Satu hal_ yang entah apa namanya.

 

“Hey, kapan _drawing_ di mulai?”

 

Kembali memulai percakapan dan kembali ke masalah awal, kau memilih untuk melupakan sejenak pikiran itu, “Hmm… Sekarang, kurasa,” Jawabmu ragu seraya melirik jam yang terpampang di dinding kamarmu. Kembali menatap layar laptopmu, kau tersenyum kecil. Ia tak membalas. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, setiap ingin mengakhiri _conversation_ di Skype. Terulang kembali.

 

“Aku –aku akan menonton.”

_Jelas sekali,_ batinnya. Tak pernah sekali pun kau berterus terang untuk mengakhiri –kau selalu mencari alasan; entah itu menonton _big match_ , harus menjalani _medical check-up_ , atau bahkan mengantuk. Ada saja alasanmu. Ia tersenyum kecil, sejujurnya ia tak mau mengakhiri percakapan yang sudah berlangsung selama tiga jam ini. Tidak cukup. Ia masih mau melihatmu tertawa. Tapi kenyataannya kau tak kuasa mengatakan apa-apa, “Aku juga, sudah dulu ya, sampai jumpa tahun depan di _training camp_ , Lukas,”

 

“Aku –“

 

“Aku –“

 

Lalu mereka terdiam. _Mengapa bisa begini?_ Kau hanya terkekeh pelan sedangkan dia menggelengkan  kepalanya lalu kembali diam, mempersilahkan kau untuk melanjutkan lebih dulu, “Aku –aku berharap agar kita mendapat _group_ yang bagus…” jelasmu lalu tertawa dengak sedikit dipaksakan. _Semoga Schweini tidak menyadarinya…_

 

Kau melihatnya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum… pahit, “Aku juga… Baiklah, Dah, Poldi.”

 

Entah mengapa hatimu seperti tersayat melihatnya seperti itu. Tak kuasa mengatakan apapun, kau hanya melambaikan tangan padanya dan kemudian tab _conversation_ itu lenyap seketika. Menghela nafas, seharusnya kau tak berbohong lagi padanya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Kau takut mengambil langkah yang salah. Dan langkah itu menuntunmu untuk kehilangan _sahabat_ mu sendiri –meski pada dasarnya kau tidak hanya ingin menjadi _sahabat_ nya semata.

 

“Aku –merindukanmu, _Schweini_.”

 

Ia menatap nanar pada layar laptopnya, enggan berpaling meski suara televisi kerap memanggil dan memaksamu untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Masih tersisa wajahmu pada laptopnya, tak bergerak –ya, hanya berupa _wallpaper_ kalian dengan boneka penguin yang sama. _Apa ia menyadarinya?_ Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia tak sadar, betul-betul tak menyadari perubahan refleks tersebut. Tapi saat itu pula keduanya bisa merasakan sesuatu…

 

“Aku juga merindukanmu, _Poldi_.”

 

Dalam suatu keadaan, ada kalanya isi hati kalian meneriakan hal yang sama, tanpa kalian sadari.

* * *

 _Drawing_ = Suatu pengundian; dalam hal ini, pengundian untuk menentukan posisi suatu Negara dalam suatu _group_ (antara _group_ A hingga _group_ H) pada pergelaran ajang World Cup 2014.


End file.
